1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to the field of information handling system processors and sockets, and more particularly to a system and method for removing a processor from a socket.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling system performance generally increases in proportion to increases in the number and rate of calculations performed by a processor, which are generally increased through fabrication of greater numbers of transistors into, processor integrated circuits. However, increased operating speed and complexity of processor integrated circuits also calls for increased bus data transfer rates to and from memory and other devices to support processor operations. Traditionally processors connect to other devices through a motherboard that has wire line buses to communicate electronic signals. A socket coupled to the motherboard and in electronic communication with the buses accepts a processor by inserting processor “pins” extending from the outer edge of the processor package into socket openings. One difficulty that arises with the insertion of pins into a socket is that electromagnetic interference tends to distort data signals through lengthy pin connections, especially at higher bus data transfer rates. Another difficulty is that the number of pins that can extend from a processor is limited by the size of the processor's circumference.
In order to increase data transfer rates between a processor and motherboard, INTEL has developed a Socket-T that uses a land grid array (LGA) connector. LGA connectors extend from the bottom surface of a processor to permit a direct electrical connection between a module substrate and a motherboard. The bottom surface socket connection allows processors to have a higher density of pins, however, also provides less guidance for proper insertion of a processor package into a motherboard socket. Misdirected insertion of a processor package's LGA connector into a motherboard LGA socket or movement of the processor in the socket after insertion can cause damage to the LGA connectors and socket. In order to ensure firm connection of a LGA processor package into a LGA socket, the Socket-T arrangement applies a spring force against a load plate that forces a heat spreader along the outer edge of a processor against a processor socket. Although the Socket-T aids in proper alignment and firm coupling of LGA pins into a LGA socket, once a processor package is inserted into a socket, removal of the socket is often difficult. Removal of a processor package from a socket by hand sometimes introduces unintended rotation or dragging of the socket contacts, resulting in damage to the processor package or socket. To avoid rotational or dragging forces during removal of a LGA processor from a LGA socket, a vacuum tool is typically used to connect to the processor and lift the processor straight from the socket.